1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-metachromatic laminate and a process for its production. More particularly, it relates to a water-metachromatic laminate in which an image standing latent in a normal condition is rendered visible by means of water as a medium so as to be visually distinguished, and a process for its production.
2. Related Background Art
Coated papers or sheets comprising a support and laminated thereto a porous resin layer containing a low-refractive-index pigment, into the porous resin layer of which a liquid such as water is absorbed to make it transparent to cause a background color tone to appear, are disclosed in the past (e.g., Japanese Patent Publications No. 50-5097 and No. 5-15389).